Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ (8 + (1 - 10 \times 7)) \times 1 $
Explanation: $ = (8 + (1 - 70)) \times 1 $ $ = (8 + (-69)) \times 1 $ $ = (8 - 69) \times 1 $ $ = (-61) \times 1 $ $ = -61 \times 1 $ $ = -61 $